The tears in the darkness
by Mariella Heathcliff
Summary: PUEDES ENCONTRAR ESTA HISTORIA AHORA EN...   MIRA MI PERFIL, AHI ESTÁN LOS LINKS
1. Asi inicio todo este embrollo

_**Hola, somos Jeressana Masen y Pure-blood Princess Cullen**_

_**Este usiario lo nombramos: Mariella Heathcliff**_

_**Esperamos y les guste este fic, es trabajo de las dos.**_

_**Contamos con un cerebro como el de Princess asi que esta genial el ff**_

_**Esperamos y lo lean!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**Así comenzó todo el embrollo**_

_***  
**_

**EDWARD POV.**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo casi un siglo pretérito y me quede en los eternos 17 años de mi vida. Jamás he sentido algo de repulsión por esta vida, he aprendido a ser feliz con lo que me toco y no me quejo. Mi madre se llama Esme Hale y aparte de mi ha convertido a dos vampiros: Emmett y Rosalie. Estos son pareja y siempre muestran su "amor" como decía mi madre, a todos los vientos; yo que jamás había tenido una pareja era más duro ver cuánto amor circulaba a su alrededor.

Por cierto, tengo el donde leer la mente. Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de quienes me rodean y eso era un golpe bajo si consideramos el tipo de relaciones que mantenían mis queridos hermanos todo los días de la semana.

Asistíamos al instituto en Shelby, Montana. Un lugar donde no había muchos días soleados, así que podíamos salir casi la mayoría del tiempo. Esme trabajaba en el hospital como doctora haciéndonos pasar por sus adorables hijos adoptivos. Por su aspecto era imposible que fuera nuestra madre biológica. Apenas estábamos en el primer año, bueno, yo estaba en primer año, Emmett y Rose estaban en segundo ya que "eran más grandes que yo". Lo que, realmente es cierto, ellos murieron cuando tenían 18 y 20 respectivamente. Yo era el bebe de la familia como le gustaba llamarme a Esme.

Quien era mi compañía la mayoría del tiempo, cuando mis hermanos salían de casa para estar solos yo no tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer, Así que me quedaba con mi adorable madre, quien también era mi amiga. Ella me había convertido ya que estaba al borde de la muerte causada por la gripe española. Esme era la doctora en turno y cuando vio mi estado no pudo hacer más que salvarme. Desde ahí yo había sido su compañía.

Jamás llegamos a vernos como pareja, en cambio Esme me quiso desde el momento en que me conoció como su hijo. Sus instintos maternales aun existen ya que ella perdió a un bebe antes de ser convertida. Mi teoría es que las hormonas de madre se quedaron congeladas junto con todo su cuerpo.

Claro, contaba con la idea de que mi madre jamás había encontrado el amor como yo… Lamentablemente esa situación cambio hace unos seis meses en que mi madre –y mi creadora- Esme, había encontrado por fin a su compañero y deseaba casarse con él. Por sus memorias y sus pensamientos yo estaba seguro que él era un hombre de buenos sentimientos, tenía casi cuatrocientos años en esta vida, había nacido en Londres y hace apenas una década había venido a vivir a América para conocer más criaturas de nuestra especie. Trabajaba como doctor también, solo que en un pueblo mucho mas nublado que el nuestro; estaba residiendo en Forks, Washington junto con tres chicos más que eran sus hijos. Dos chicos que también se hacían pasar por estudiantes de preparatoria y uno más que estaba en el extranjero desde hace un par de meses ya que estaba de vacaciones. Esme me aseguro que eran buenas personas, que el doctor era una persona magnifica.

Salieron por varios meses, el semestre estaba por empezar y Esme estaba planeando su boda con el doctor Cullen. Cuando nos dio el aviso estábamos a punto de golpearnos entre nosotros… era demasiado apresurado

Aun recuerdo aquel día…

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

-chicos tengo algo que decirles algo –nos llamo Esme desde la sala. Yo me encontraba dándole la última repasada a unas partituras de una nueva canción de piano que esperaba terminar pronto. Rose estaba escuchando música –Taylor Swif era su amor lésbico- encerrada en el baño y Emmet estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala del segundo piso, donde estaba la nueva pantalla plasma.

-un segundo –le dije caminando hacia la habitación de mis hermanos- Rosalie, Esme requiere una junta en la sala del primer piso ahora –dije apenas acercándome a su habitación.

-I could tell you, He´s favorite color´s green… -se escuchaba como respuesta **(n.a. Esta cancion es "I´d lie", de Taylor Swif)**

-¡ROSALIE!!!!! –jamás levantábamos la voz dentro de la casa. Pero Rosalie aun a pesar de tener como ochenta años jugaba en su habitación como toda una adolecente de diecisiete. Toque la puerta otra vez ahora con más fuerza y ella apago su música al ver que si era importante.

-ya voy, no tires mi puerta –me contesto abriendo- bajo en un segundo –pude ver en sus ojos que hablaba en serio así que la deje y baje.

.

Emmett ya estaba sentado junto a mi madre quien se retorcía las manos en su regazo y se movía nerviosamente en el sillón. Ella tenía el cabello de un caramelo dulce y su piel era tan pálida como la de cualquier vampiro. Pero tenía unas pocas pecas en su cuello y en el puente de la nariz. Esos signos la hacían ver más joven. Me sonrió cuando llegue y tome asiento.

-¿de qué se trata todo esto? –le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos. No me dejaba leer su mente, eso no pasaba jamás, a menos que tuviera cosas que quería mantener fuera de mi cabeza también. Ahora mismo estaba recorriendo toda su vida desde que se convirtió.

-¿no puedo pensar en cómo los conocí a todos ustedes? –me pregunto ofendida

-claro, de repente te nace el sentimiento de hacerlo –dije haciendo mi cabeza para atrás. Emmett nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba ser excluido.

.

-bien, ya estoy lista –dijo Rosalie saliendo de su habitación y una milésima de segundo después ya estaba sentada al lado de su esposo y miraba a Esme con gran intensidad, aun traía en su cabeza la cancioncita que estaba cantando hace unos momentos y parecía que la traía escrita en la cabeza.

-bien niños… -Esme tomo aire lentamente- se que esta es una decisión que nos beneficiara a todos. Además de que espero que me apoyen y esto haga que crezcamos como familia –empezó a decir, Emmett no aguanto las ganas de decir lo que tenía que decir e interrumpió:

-ya mama, solo escúpelo –dijo frustrado por todo el discurso introductorio

-chicos –lo soto de golpe- me caso con Carlisle -después la sala se sumió en un silencio algo incomodo. Para mi había pasado como un balde de agua helada (si fuéramos humanos) ya que… wow, había estado poniendo atención a los pensamientos de mi madre, sabía que esto pasaría pero… pero no tan pronto.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rosalie incapaz de sonar menos sorprendida

-wow –dijo Emmett exactamente al mismo tiempo

-Edward, ayuda… -pensó Esme

-que… que genial mama –le dije fingiendo el entusiasmo más puro que pude sacar en ese momento. Claro que era más la sorpresa, pero tenía que hacerles creer a mis hermanos que eso era lo que sentía de verdad- vamos Rose, Emmett pónganse algo felices por la noticia. Algo así no llega dos veces en la vida.

-perdón mama –se disculpo Rosalie, Emmett la abrazo pidiéndole así disculpas por su reacción- es solo que… la sorpresa, no sabíamos que ya lo habías decidido. Pero apenas se conocen hace… ¿seis meses?

-siete –nos dijo Esme asintiendo y todos lo miramos confundidos- ¿recuerdan las clases a mis estudiantes en la Preparatoria?

-¿te veías con el todas las noches? –exploto Emmett alejándose de ella

-no piensen mal –frunció el ceño- Carlisle es un caballero del siglo 16. Es muy respetoso. El vive hasta Washington así que nuestra relación no era muy fácil. Pero lo resolvimos espero de verdad que me apoyen en esto; sus hijos son muy respetuosos, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los más grandes, tienen como cincuenta años. La más pequeña está viviendo en Italia por las vacaciones –hablaba de ellos como si ya los conociera de años.

-¿ya los conoces? –pregunto Rosalie haciendo un puchero

-son adorables Rose –le aseguro mi mama abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. Por la mente de mi hermana pasaban imágenes de todos nosotros con tres nuevas personas más en nuestra vida. Se los imaginaba como modelos de pasarela, posiblemente no era una visión tan mala.

-¿y entonces? –Pregunte atrayendo toda la atención a mi- ¿viviremos aun en Montana o quieres que vayamos a vivir a Washington? O lo que quieren es irnos a otro lado –supe la respuesta apenas lo pensó, pero quería que los demás supieran.

-nos iremos a Forks –asintió Esme- hace menos sol que en Montana y la casa donde viven es mucho más grande que esta, estaremos muy cómodos. –su vista paso de nuevo por sus manos y miro hacia la ventana.

-hay otra razón –entrecerré los ojos de nuevo- por algo mas el doctor Cullen no se quiere ir de Forks, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rosalie mirándome

-si, no te quedes información Edward –me dijo Emmett también mirando a nuestra madre. Ella me miraba confundida pero después se dio cuenta que yo trataba de entrar de nuevo a su mente y no me lo permitió.

-ni yo lo sé –dijo sinceramente- Carlisle dice que es algo que tenemos que ver por nosotros mismos… no debemos preocuparnos, quiere explicarlo todo cuando ya estemos ahí y compartirlo como familia.

Así que el doctor se traía algo entre manos… Algo tan grande que no se lo pudo decir a su prometida y esperaba a que toda la "familia" estuviera junta para decirnos. Si claro, no podía ser tan importante, pero sabiendo que el doctor tenía cerca de cuatro siglos y venia es Europa… cavia la posibilidad de que fuera un Vulturi o algo parecido.

Guarde mis cavilaciones para mi, mi familia no tenia por qué preocuparse.

-¿y cuándo es la boda? –pregunto Rosalie imaginándose en un vestido largo de diseñador muy elegante.

-preferimos casarnos hasta después de habernos mudado. –dijo Esme encogiéndose de hombros. Eso me hizo creer que esa decisión era más del doctor que de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Motivado por… el secreto ese que no había revelado? Posiblemente, tal vez quería asegurarse de que Esme lo acepte aun siendo un Italiano asesino o algo parecido.

-tendremos que dejar Lewis & Clark –dijo Emmett triste mirando el suelo. (N.A. Nacional Forest). La idea de correr por ese gran bosque cada fin de semana era como una tortura para él.

-Forks es prácticamente en su mayoría bosque –se apresuro a decir Esme- podrían ir con más frecuencia. Además, podre dejarlos conducir sus autos…

-wow, ¿en serio? –Rose parecía convencida solo por la idea de poder usar su BMW nuevo en frente de todos los humanos de la escuela y poder restregárselos en la cara. Además de que a Emmett le gradaba la idea de usar su Jeep para más cosas que ir nada más al colegio. Yo no me molestaba mucho, mi Volvo si era manejable para ir por el pueblo son causar muchos alborotos.

**(n.a. el jeep y el M3 estann en nuestro perfil)**

-si, creo que tienen algo en común con Carlisle, ama los autos costosos y llamativos. Sus hijos usan sus autos en el pueblo sin ningún problema –claro, pero no podría sacar mi Ashton Martin del año, eso era claro. Ese auto era mucho más que "llamativo" podría causar varios infartos en un pueblo como Forks.

Me reí ante ese pensamiento…

-entonces, ¿que me dicen? –pregunto Esme con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Pude notar su entusiasmo, su felicidad… ella merecía tener a un hombre que la quisiera y no estar de espectadora como yo. Tal vez no me parecía irme del que hasta ahora era mi hogar y vivir con personas que no conocía. Pero era por ella.

-yo si voy –dije sin rodeos. Los pensamientos de mi mama eran de "gracias Edward". Yo asentí una vez en respuesta y mire a mis hermanos retándolos a decir lo contrario.

-bien –dijo Emmett- vamos a acabar con la fauna de Washington –se levanto y le dio un abrazo a Esme

-mientras me dejen usar mi auto, te sigo hasta el fin del mundo madre mía –dijo Rosalie también llena de humor de nuevo abrazando a su mama también. La escena me resultaba muy melosa así que yo solo me quede sentado rodando los ojos. Jamás he sido "cursi" como decían ellos.

-¿tu no me vas a felicitar? –dijo Esme parándose enfrente de mí. Yo me levante apenas y fui cubierto por sus brazos. Me apretó fuerte a su pecho mientras sentía como temblaba… estaba llorando.

-la novia no puede estar triste –brome diciéndole al oído

-no sabes cómo me gustaría que tu conocieras tanta dicha como la siento yo –pensó para que quedara solo entre nosotros. Sabía a lo que se refería, yo jamás conocería el amor y ella tampoco lo había hecho, ahora estaba solo.

-te quiero hijo –me dijo alejándose de mi sonriendo- les prometo que no se arrepentirán de esto.

Asentí sin mucho ánimo.

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

_**

* * *

**__*****__**  
**_

Ahora estábamos bajando del avión en Seattle y nos dirigíamos a Forks, nuestras pertenencias, al igual que nuestros autos ya habían sido mandados desde hace poco más de una semana así que contábamos con que ya estuvieran en la nueva casa. Mis hermanos estaban más que extasiados y anhelaban conocer al prometido de Esme. También deseaban ver sus cosas de nuevo. –Era Emmett el que quería ver sus videojuegos de nuevo- Las cosas prometían ser buenas cuando ya estando en Port Ángeles fuimos recibidos por una camioneta Ford lobo del año estacionada afuera.

Las personas que llegaban se quedaban para poder presenciar más de cerca aquel auto. Y yo y mi hermano no éramos una acepción, obviamente se trataba de Carlisle, recordé que Esme había dicho que también le gustaba esto de la velocidad y los buenos autos. Pudimos verlo acercándose a nosotros.

Era rubio y alto. No podría decir si guapo o no, supongo que si por los pensamientos de Rosalie y Esme y de las mujeres que rondaban por ahí. Traía un abrigo negro que resaltaba su piel pálida y unos pantalones de vestir café marrón. Zapatos caros y el porte de un hombre maduro con dinero.

_"Apuesto a que vuelve loca a toda mujer que lo ve"_ pensó Rosalie

-deja de babear –le dije en un susurro que Esme y Emmett no alcanzaron a oír. Ella me respondió con u golpe en la espalda baja haciendo ver como si me abrazara.

-Oh –dije. De verdad me había dolido

-Esme –dijo Carlisle estando más cerca de nosotros. No podía culpar a mi madre, se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al doctor haciendo que el sonriera.

Sus pensamientos eran de felicidad, estaba emocionado y algo nervioso por estar por fin junto a su prometida. Nervioso estaba por buscar nuestra aprobación. Pero, aunque estaba tenso, solo lo pude ver yo que leo su mente. Porque para los demás, se mostro sereno y amigable.

_"bien, ya están aquí, espero que Alice cumpla con todo lo que le pedí"_ pensaba para si mismo. Parecía que Esme no le había hablado de mi habilidad…

.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen –se presento ante todos nosotros y nos ofreció su mano. La estreche y le devolví la sonrisa. La suya era sincera, no escondía nada debajo de esa cara amigable que nos enseñaba. Parecía buena persona y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa del mismo modo.

-yo soy Edward –me presente y pude ver que Esme estaba feliz por mi reacción.

-nosotros somos Emmett y Rosalie –dijo mi hermana adelantándose y tomando la mano de Carlisle… ¿Carlisle? ¿No era Cullen? ¿O el doctor? Bueno, después de poder ver de verdad sus intenciones no me parecía tan mala persona.

-un gusto –dijo él, después se acerco a Esme y tomo su maleta. Me gusto ese gesto, no parecía actuado, como si sus propios instintos lo hicieran hacer eso inconscientemente. Nos guio hacia la camioneta y comenzó a subir las maletas. Emmett y yo lo seguimos llevando las maletas, era muy espacioso y estaba impecable.

_"¿Cómo te pareció el doctor?" _Me pregunto mi hermano cuando cerramos la cajuela y caminábamos hacia los asientos.

Me encogí de hombros, pero en realidad Carlisle me estaba cayendo de maravilla

.

Me toco sentarme detrás de Emmett y Rosalie, Esme iba de copiloto con Carlisle. Este le tomo la mano mientras iba conduciendo y de nuevo sonreí por ver feliz a mi madre. El viaje fue corto, todos iban platicando sobre que pensaban hacer estando aquí. Mis hermanos y yo seguiríamos en el instituto hasta donde nos quedamos en Montana y Esme quería trabajar en el hospital con su prometido.

-mis hijos están más o menos en el mismo año que ustedes –nos dijo Carlisle mirando al frente- Alice y Jasper van a empezar tercero e Isabella apenas va para segundo.

-¿cuantas veces han pasado por la preparatoria? –pregunto Emmett

-Alice y Jasper…. Como unas nueve veces –rio por alguna razón- pero mi Isabella apenas sería su primera vez –después se quedo mirando al vacio como recordando algo- espero les guste el pueblo, la casa está algo entrada en el bosque así que pueden salir de caza cuando quieran

-eso es por lo que estamos aquí, ¿o no Edward? –pregunto Emmett feliz

-claro –asentí sonriendo

-¿Qué tipo de autos tiene tus hijos Carlisle? –pregunto Rosalie con voz linda e inocente. No era porque quería fingir inocencia, era genuina esa forma de ser. De verdad se sentía bien con todo esto.

-pues, Alice tiene un Lamborgini Lp –soltó una risotada- Jasper viaja principalmente en esta camioneta, yo manejo un mercedes guardián negro par air al trabajo. E Isabella prefiere las motocicletas –puso los ojos en blanco

**(n.a. A Princess le encantan los Lamborgini, veanlo, esta lindo)**

-wow, nada perdidos con los buenos autos –contesto Emmett impresionado

-la velocidad es… adictiva –dijo Carlisle sonriendo

-excepto por la pequeña Isabella –dijo Rosalie- ¿como puedes viajar en una moto cuando puedes tener un porche como tu hermana?

**(n.a. la moto de Bella es la mas cara del mundo, en serio)**

-que no te escuche decir eso –le advirtió el pero sonó como una broma- ama a esa cosa como si fuera su hijo o algo parecido. Alice siempre le dice que debería conseguirse un novio en vez de una moto… pero Isabella dice que prefiere mil veces su moto.

_"ellos también tienen una inadaptada social"_ pensó Emmett hacia mi

_"perfecta para Edward"_ lo secundo Rosalie

Me limite a mirar al frente.

-esta es –dijo Carlisle parando cerca de una gran casa con su propia pradera privada. ¿O debería decir: su jardín? Esme se iba a enamorar de la casa, y no decir del jardín que tenía esta…

* * *

*

**Jess:** a mi me encanto, la idea que tuve estuvo genial

**Princess:** pero la escritora practicamente soy yo

**Jess:** bien, cierto, pero aun asi.... me encanto

**Princess:** la moto de Bella si es la mas cara del mundo, lo se

**Jess: **me quedo con el de Alice

**Princess:** si, esta cuqui

**Jess:** esta historia es de HUMOR, es nuestro primer fic asi

**Princess:** si, jamas he escrito de ese tipo, siempre son DRAMA o MISTERIO

**Jess:** dejenos un review!!!!

**Princess:** si, denos mas apoyo moral para los demas caps!

**Jess:** review!!!

**Princess:** nos vemos en _**"Vivo por ti"**_ espero y lo lean, mi pag esta en autores favoritos

**Jess:** me hizo llorar ese fic

**Princess:** a mi tambien

**Las dos chicas en la lap:** UN REVIEW NOS MOTIVARA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**(El Fic de Vivo por ti, el cual, les aseguro que las dejara llorando, esta en nuestras historias favoritas. Asi como las demas historias de Princess)**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Jeressana Masen y Pure-blood Princess Cullen**_


	2. Conociendote

_**Hola de nuevo!!! este es el cap #2**_

_**nos vemos abajo!**_

_**por cierto, solo soy Jess esta vez**_

_**Ya les dire que paso con Princess...**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un poco**_

* * *

_**CONOCIENDOTE…**_

_*****__**  
**_

**EDWARD POV.**

La casa era enorme, era de estilo de 1900, blanca y muy bien cuidada, la pared este parecía ser completamente de vidrio completamente limpios y relucientes. Era de tres niveles y el último tenía dos balcones que daban al frente. No vi nuestros autos por ninguna parte, creí que Carlisle se detendría al entrar al gran prado que rodeaba la casa así como una cerca blanca. En lugar de eso la rodeo hasta llegar a un edificio de color gris con enladrillado… ¿o era un garaje? Era tan grande como una casa pequeña y había sido remodelado para guardar los autos. Ahí fue donde acomodo la camioneta. Pude ver los ojos de Rosalie brillar viendo todas las herramientas, pulidoras y todo tipo de cosas para autos que estaban a un lado. Se pasaría horas en el garaje en lugar de estar en la casa.

Bajamos y pude ver nuestros autos en fila en ese gran espacio. Estaban ahí el Volvo, el BMW y el Jeep. Pero entremezclados estaban el Mercedes de Carlisle y el Porche amarillo con la palabra "Turbo" en letras rojas y en cursiva en la parte del cofre. En la esquina pude ver una… Rosalie dio un grito cuando vio aquel vehículo.

-¡Es una MV Agusta F4 CC!!!!!!!!!! –grito corriendo hacia la moto- no lo puedo creer…. Retiro todo lo dicho sobre eso de que preferiría un auto que una moto… no puedo creerlo… YO QUERIA COMPRAR ESTA MOTO alguien me la gano hace un años en las subastas de Londres, no puedo creer que se quien fue quien la compro

**(n.a. La moto esta en nuestro perfil)**

-Rose, es una moto –dijo Emmett como si nada

-¡UNA MOTO!!! Emmett Hale, esta no es cualquier moto, ni siquiera merece ser llamada "moto" solamente. Esta es la motocicleta más cara de todo el mundo ¡del mundo!!! Tengo que hablar con la dueña, tengo que hacerla dejarme conducirla una vez, una vez nada más… Me he quedado enamorada de esta preciosidad… esta hermosa. ¿Dónde está Isabella? Wow, en serio que moto. Yo quiero una así Esme –dijo Rosalie brincando como una niña pequeña.

-creo que tienen algo en común nuestras hijas –dijo Esme riendo. Divertida por la reacción de Rosalie y por ver como las cosas de desenvolvían tan bien. Además, estaba sorprendida por que una moto fuera tan costosa.

-fue su regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado –nos explico Carlisle mientras salía del gran garaje y se dirigía hacia la casa. Rosalie se quedo un momento presenciando la moto. Emmett se quedo con ella, pero él estaba más emocionado por el Lamborgini a su lado… Estaban prácticamente babeando encima de la pobre moto. La que, debo admitir no estaba nada fea, en realidad jamás había una visto una maquina así. Y estaban tan cuidada como si estuviera en un museo.

.

Llegamos de nuevo al frente de la gran casa. Carlisle estaba más animado y sus nervios habían recaído al ver la reacción de mis hermano por los autos de su familia. Estaba más que esperanzado en que todos nos lleváramos bien y estaba feliz de que Esme se viera dichosa con él. Ambos estaban algo más nerviosos cuando se escucho un estruendo dentro de la casa y varias cosas cayendo. Yo me puse alerta pero no pude captar pensamientos coherentes, solo se escuchaba un _"rápido, rápido, rápido"_ con una voz aguda y otra más grave haciéndole eco a esas ideas. Me pregunte qué era lo que estaban haciendo…

Carlisle toco una vez la puerta y esta se abrió completamente revelando a una chica de tamaño de duende con el cabello negro hacia todos lados de un estilo muy peculiar. Esa era, Alice Cullen si no me equivocaba.

.

-pasen por favor –dijo con una voz de soprano dulce y encantadora. Nos condujo hacia el interior de la casa directo a una sala enorme y cuando digo enorme no me estoy quedando en las connotaciones humanas, sino a las de los vampiros… era completamente espaciosa, cabían dos de mis habitaciones cuando vivíamos en Montana. Era muy espaciosa con los sillones de cuero blancos y unos cuantos pufs en el suelo para sentarse. Pantalla de plasma semi-nueva. Los ojos de Esme eran como platos cuando entro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá enorme Rose, Emmett y yo, Esme se sentó junto con Carlisle en el sofá de dos y la pequeña Alice en el individual. Un rubio estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese debía ser Jasper Cullen. Mire hacia atrás pero no había otra personas más que nosotros siete.

La pequeña Alice se levanto y se acerco primero a mi madre.

-es un gusto por fin tenerte aquí –dijo acercándose, Esme se levanto y la abrazo. Los brazos de la chica eran muy delgados, ella era demasiado delgada, casi como una niña. Estaba feliz y en su mente veía muchas bolsas de compras en su auto y a Rosalie jugar con ellas… ¿se imaginaba a mi hermana salir con ella de compras?

-hola de nuevo Esme –dijo el chico también acercándose

_"todos están muy nerviosos"_ pensaba _"espero poder aplacarlos antes de que llegue el momento"_

-hola, Alice Cullen –dijo acercándose a Rosalie y para sorpresa de todos abrazándola por la cintura- seremos muy buenas amigas y tu recamara esta cerca de la mía, así que podremos hacer la noche de chicas cuando quieras…

_"¿noche de chicas?"_ pensaba está en estado de shock _"soy yo o esta chica dijo lo que creo que dijo"_ pensó y me lanzo una mirada de ¿Qué hago?

-y no, Bella no va a darte permiso de sacar a "su bebe" a pasear –dijo riendo- eso es lo peor del caso, en lugar de que se encuentre un novio de una vez se la pasa con la moto o con sus adorables perros –dijo ahora avanzando con Emmett.

-Emmett Hale –se presento este sonriendo. La pequeña no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa

_"¿Dónde está Isabella?" _se preguntaba Carlisle nervioso

_"mejor calmo a este hombre antes de que le de un infarto"_ pensaba Jasper y un segundo después una capa de relajación cayó sobre todos nosotros. Pude ver como el doctor respiraba hondo.

-Jasper puede manejar los sentimientos de quienes le rodean –me dijo Alice al oído cuando me abrazo. Esto me dejo en shock, como si ella pudo prever lo que estaba a punto de decir… o como si supiera lo que pienso… me pregunto si…

-no, no leo la mente como tu cerebro –dijo soltándome y parándose cerca de mí. Luego su mirada se dirigió a su padre- veo que hablaste mucho de nosotros con Esme ¿verdad Carlisle?

-quería que todo se desarrollara hasta el día de hoy cariño –dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme, quien ahora estaba más que interesada en los dones de sus dos nuevos hijos

-un placer –dijo Jasper tomando mi mano. Le sonreí y comencé a sentirme feliz de alguna manera. Obviamente causada por su don.

_"bienvenidos"_ pensó mirándome y luego sentándose en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Alice quien miraba su celular, parecía estar enviando un mensaje de texto.

Carlisle se levanto para llamar nuestra atención. Después se puso en la parte de enfrente de todos, detrás de el había una chimenea de estilo medieval que no había sido encendida en un buen tiempo. Junto sus manos y mira a Alice quien asintió satisfecha y apretaba la mano de Jasper como si le diera ánimos.

No pude evitar la curiosidad de entrar en su mente para saber que planeaban y ella me saco de ahí de golpe –_"no te metas en mi cabeza, espera como todos los demás_" –pensó hacia mí y me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

-bueno, creo que… tengo que contarles algo importante –dijo Carlisle ajeno a nuestro intercambio de pensamientos- creemos que es tiempo de contarles sobre mi hija pequeña: Isabella. Quise que estuvieran todos reunidos pero que ella no se encontrara por si… por si su reacción no es muy… buena.

-hazlo papa –dijo Alce- ya lo vi, todo estará bien

.

-bien, podrían decirme… ¿Qué saben de los híbridos? –pregunto juntando sus manos de nuevo en gesto nervioso. Otra capa de tranquilidad cayó sobre todos nosotros e instantáneamente mire a Jasper, quien se encogió de hombros al ver mi reacción y volvió a ver a su padre

-¿híbridos? –Pregunte- te refieres a un… ¿un hibrido de vampiro?

-exactamente –asintió- mitad vampiro y mitad humano. Coexistiendo para dale paso a una nueva vida. Mi hija Isabella es una de esas extraordinarias criaturas.

-realmente es la única de su especie –dijo Jasper interrumpiendo

-pero… alto –dijo Rosalie levantando las manos como si detuviera el trafico- estás diciendo que tu… ¿tuviste una hija con una humana? –todos volteamos a ver hacia Carlisle quien para nuestra sorpresa asintió lentamente. Sentí ahora dolor como emoción en el ambiente. Mire hacia Jasper y ahora me dedico un pensamiento:

"_no es mi culpa, ese sentimiento es de él, pero tratare de aligerar el ambiente no te preocupes"_ –asentí en su dirección y centre mi mirada en Carlisle

-si yo… yo tuve una hija con una humana –todos nos quedamos en silencio, ellos esperando ver nuestras reacciones y nosotros no dábamos crédito a lo que nos estaba diciendo. El se había podido dominar a tal grado de acostarse con una humana… y por lo que se veía, la humana no había salido sobre sus pies después de tal acto.

_"acostarse con una humana…"_ me dieron ganas de darle un golpe en la nuca a Emmett en ese momento.

-no piensen mal –dijo Alice levantándose- Carlisle de verdad se enamoro de esa humana. La razón por la que no están juntos es porque ella se alejo de mi padre y decidió vivir una "una vida plena" como vampira. –Sus palabras detonaban enojo y odio mientras hablaba de esa mujer- y no me mires así Carlisle –le aviso mirándolo- eso es lo que paso. Ella te dejo a ti y abandono a su propia hija sin importarle que daño les hiciera a ambos.

-oh Carlisle –dijo Esme levantándose y abrazándolo rompiendo el silencio en que había caído la sala de nuevo. El la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Pude ver por sus pensamientos que el de verdad había amado a esa humana a tal punto de convertirla en una de nosotros para tenerla condigo… y a cambio había recibido que lo abandonaran como un perro- cariño yo no tenía idea… -sollozo Esme

-está bien –dijo el alejándola para ver su rostro. Estaba claro que esa era una mentira- te encontré a ti, ahora que te lo dije no puedo ser más feliz. Pero… espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros.

-para nada –dijo Esme besándolo, el amor reino como sentimiento ahora

-entonces…. –dijo Alice brincando- estamos todos listos para conocer a mi hermosa Bella

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Carlisle soltando a mi madre pero sostenía su mano con fuerza. Las emociones, al igual que sus pensamientos, no era coherentes. Como si no se creyera que era real este día.

-con su perro –dijo Jasper riendo. Después se puso más serio mirando hacia la ventana

-ham… hay otra cosa que debemos decirles –dio Carlisle y lo volteamos a ver de nuevo. Esta vez su mente se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera ver todo por mis propios ojos…

Lobos…

.

-wow –dije hundiéndome más en el sofá

_"tramposo"_ pensó Alice enojada

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Emmett

-bien, en la reserva india que está en La Push hay… una especie muy rara de criaturas también. Nuestros amigos Quileutle son lobos –dijo sonriendo.

-¿licántropos? –pregunte anonadado

-más bien metamorfos –me corrigió el doctor- pueden decidir cuándo convertirse, eso los hace metamorfos. Bueno, ellos están en esa parte del estado; pero tenemos un acuerdo para no acercarnos a sus tierras… por las creencias de la gente, ya saben.

-¿E Isabella anda con unos licántropos ahora mismo? –pregunto Esme, su instinto maternal había salido a defender a la pequeña huérfana que se convertiría en su hijastra.

-no hay de qué preocuparse –le dijo Carlisle acariciando sus brazos- es solo que, al ser diferente de los demás niños, Bella creció algo cohibida, no le gustaba ser distinta a los demás. Un día se escapo de su escuela, tenía ocho años, Alice estaba de viaje con Jasper así que no lo pudo prever… pero, bueno, cuando salí a buscarla, el rastro me dirigió a una casa. La casa de unos indígenas de esa tribu. Y encontré a mi hija sentada encima de un lobo del tamaño de un caballo. –No pudo evitar reírse- desde ese momento ha sido acordado que la única Cullen que puede pasar la línea del tratado es Bella.

-¿y eso porque? –pregunto Rosalie

-el perro que la encontró en el bosque… se enamoro de ella –dijo Jasper bajando los hombros.

-el quiere lo mejor para Bella –dijo Carlisle desviando la atención- y el… no envejece, así que ha vivido siempre como su mejor amigo. Es sentimiento de "amor" está mal empleado por mis hijos, no es amor… es solo como… pertenencia, ese chico sería capaz de dar la vida por mi hija.

-y sirve de niñera en casos así –dijo Alice riendo

-están por llegar –anuncio Jasper mirando la ventana. Esos ventanales eran desde el piso hasta el techo claro, la luz comenzaba a declinar. El crepúsculo se acercaba y pude ver que para él era incorrecto dejar que su hermana anduviera fuera a estas horas.

Pude sentir algo de… nervios, decidí que no eran míos. La ansiedad que sentía no eran de nadie más que de Jasper, quien se preocupaba por su hermana.

-ya están aquí –anuncio Alice saltando del sillón

...

Hora de conocer al capullo de los Cullen…

Nadie podría haber imaginado lo que esa personita traería a mi vida desde esa noche…

Ni yo mismo podría haberlo siquiera pensado…

Quizá Alice… pero jamás le pregunte

* * *

**Hola hermosas vampiras queridas!!!!**

**espero les este gustando el fic!!!!!!**

**bueno, la razon por la que Princess no esta esta noche conmigo (ni por msn) es por...**

**que se termino Poison of my blue moon**

**haciendo que a mi noble autora le diera un paro cardiaco**

**pero se repondra -espero- mientras seguire con este proyecto.**

**Este cap lo escribio ella, pero lo tuve que aditar yo.**

_**(El Fic de Vivo por ti, el cual, les aseguro que las dejara llorando, esta en nuestras historias favoritas. Asi como las demas historias de Princess)**_

_**Atte: Jeressana Masen  
**_


	3. ¿Que es esto que siento? ¡es mi hermana!

_**Hola chicas!!!!**_

_**Soy Jess de nuevo, Princess esta dormida**_

_**Nuestras casas estan pegadas y por mi ventana la estoy viendo ahi hechando la meme**_

_**asi que me tome la libertad de hacer un cap yo solita!!**_

_**Con ideas de ella, pero como yo de escritora.**_

_**Aver si no se enoja y a ustedes les gusta,**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un poco**_

* * *

*****

_**¿Que es esto que siento?**_

.

**EDWARD POV.**

Pude ver lo la ventana la llegada de un gran lobo color rojizo del tamaño de un caballo grande, arriba pude alcanzar a distinguir a la figura de una chica sobre él. Escuche a Jasper soltar un gruñido frustrado, estaba en su tomo de "hermano celoso". Vi como Carlisle soltaba un suspiro y Alice una risita tonta. Esme trato de mirar por la ventana pero solo alcanzo a ver el gran animal alejándose a trote por los densos arboles del bosque. Rosalie y Emmett aun estaban procesando toda la información que se les había sido suministrada. Sonreí ante eso, parecía que ya estaban luchando para que todo esto funcionara. Claro que esto era de por sí una situación de locos, solo quedaba adaptarse o morir.

_"ahora te ríes solo… necesitas una chica hermano"_ pensó Emmett mirándome como si estuviera loco. Yo solo asentí y volteé mi cara hacia la ventana.

Unos pasos ligeros se acercaron a la pequeña escalera del porche de la entrada. Eran de poco tamaño y casi no hacían ruido, se escucho el sonido de unas llaves y luego una de estas entrar en la pequeña cerradura. Obviamente traía para sus propias llaves ya que esta era su casa…. ¿no, en serio?.. Debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo.

-Papa, chicos, ya llegue –decía antes de notar nuestro efluvio en la entrada de su casa. Eso me dijo que su olfato era algo más lento que el de nosotros. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos mientras caminaba y cuando entro a la sala se quedo parada en el arco para entrar.

Pude verla mejor…

Su cabello era largo, ondulado y café chocolate. Su piel era un tono cerca del nuestro; unas cuantas pecas adornaban el puente de su nariz de un modo tierno. Sus ojos eran de un caramelo más brillante que el de nosotros. Era un poco más alta que Alice pero menos que Rosalie y no usaba tacones, sino unos convers negros. Una playera rosa con una corbata negra pintada y unos shorts negros cortos. Toda la ropa parecía sacada de una cara revista de adolecentes de estilo urbano. Su cabello estaba suelto y le daba un toque… _sexy._

_Alto, Edward Anthony Masen Hale no me digas que tu dijiste eso_… _no, no fui yo. Debe de haber sido…. Emmett, si, Emmett tenía las hormonas al tope al ver a su nueva hermana. Si… oh maldición, ¿a quién engaño? Si, esa niña me parecía sexy y tierna… oh no la cagues más Edward, cállate._

_.  
_

-buenas tardes –su voz era lo más hermoso que había escuchado… alto de nuevo, Edward, de verdad que no paras de decir estupideces… deja de pensar así de tu hermana menor ¡tiene 16! Tú eres un anciano de un siglo

-Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, esta es mi Isabella –dijo Carlisle jalándola de la mano y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Ella se sonrojo mirando el suelo y después se acerco a su próxima madrastra para darle la bienvenida.

-hace mucho que quería conocerte –le dijo Esme estrechándola. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban rondando en cómo le gustaría que esa pequeña niña la llamara mama. Después Bella se acerco a Rosalie quien le dio un fuerte abrazo para mi sorpresa. Sus instintos maternales también habían despertado después de la historia de Carlisle.

-tienes que prestarme tu moto alguna vez –dijo mi hermana sosteniendo las manos de la chica en las suyas y dando leves brinquitos- así que fuiste tú quien me la gano en la subasta de Londres.

-¿yo? –Bella parecía confundida y por unos segundos volteo a mirar a Carlisle para después volver con Rosalie- en realidad, fue mi abuelo quien me regalo a _Anthony._

Todos comenzaron a reír. Bueno, todos los Hale –con migo de excepción- Alice pudo ver lo que causaba la risa y también soltó una risotada que asusto a Jasper que seguía a su lado. Carlisle nos miro sin comprender y Esme soltaba risitas con la cara escondida en el hombro de su prometido. Emmett se estaba sentando en el piso y Rosalie ya estaba sentada en el sofá dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Yo los miraba con furia en los ojos. Por alguna razón me sentía más que incomodo de que me pusieran en ridículo… pero no tanto por los Cullen, sino, por Bella.

-¿le… le llamaste… a… tu… moto… _Anthony_? –dijo Emmett cacareando por la risa. Se levanto y tomo a Rosalie para seguir riendo entre ellos.

-si, pero… ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto la pequeña semi-humana mirándonos también con la confusión en su carita.

-mi segundo nombre es _Anthony_ –le informe ácidamente haciendo que Jasper ahogara una risa y Carlisle tenia también burla en los ojos, pero por educación se volteo para que yo no me diera cuenta. Se disculpo por sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo… siento –se apresuro a decir Bella acercándose a mi- no estaba enterada de eso. Mi moto llego hace un año así que no fue por hacerte pasar un mal trago

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa –dije algo más amigable y ofrecí mi mano- Edward Hale –omitiendo el "Anthony" ya que si lo empleaba llegarían mas risotadas de mi nueva familia. Su manita era de una temperatura más cerca a la nuestra, pero era caliente. Pude ver la vena palpitar en su cuello enviando litros de sangre a su corazón… los latidos de este subieron de velocidad cuando estreche su mano.

-bueno, bueno, deja al "_chico moto_" y permíteme presentarme –dijo Emmett avanzando para presentarse. Cuando la mano de Bella dejo la mía sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi palma, como si mi mano exigiera la cálida mano de ella. Emmett la cargo levantándola en el aire- eres mi nueva hermanita menor.

Ahí me di cuenta que a diferencia de mis hermanos y mi madre, yo había sido frio y cortante con ella, pues, cuando Emmett la levanto ella sonrió y rio un poco. Se veía feliz al ser aceptada. Carlisle estaba que no cabía en si de gozo. Estaba pensando en que todo esto de la nueva familia iba a resultar, al ver como Esme sonreía pensaba que por fin su hija tendría una madre quien la cuidara.

Entonces todos tomaron asiento de nuevo. Para conocernos más como familia, resolver dudas por la boda y todos esos detalles. Bella iba a sentarse en el piso pero Carlisle la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, como si fuera una niña. Los sentimientos de amor a esa chica eran de protección. Cuando hablaba, pensaba o la miraba, lo hacía con fervor digno de un creyente por sus santos. La adoración en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba era un sentimiento muy fuerte. De alguna manera, ellos estaban conectados.

Pero, además de notar el intenso amor que Carlisle sentía por su hija, también pude ver la tristeza que sentía… Bella se parecía a su madre. Una mujer que había sido tan cruel como para dejarlo a él y botar a su propia carne, a su propia sangre… Sentí que, sin conocerla, yo también odiaba a su madre… la idea de dejar sin una figura maternal a esa chica….

_"¿y ahora que te sucede?_ –pregunto en su mente Jasper mirándome de reojo. El había sido capaz de sentir mi repentina furia. Solo sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados, no me entendería si tratara de explicarlo.

-irán todos al colegio –estaba diciendo Carlisle en ese momento. Bella estaba ahora con una manzana en sus manos y seguía sentada con su padre, ella parecía absorta, me di cuenta que sus pensamientos no llegaban a mi… no podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso me hizo sentir… ¿frustración?

-dejare La Push –dijo entonces Bella bajando la cabeza. Me dieron ganas de correr, quitarla de los brazos de su padre y reconfortarla… no me gustaba, su voz tenía un tono de tristeza y desacuerdo.

-ya habíamos hablado de eso cariño –le dijo Carlisle al oído. Todos pudimos escucharlo, pero no le importo- Bella iba al colegio con los chicos Quileutles

-ya era justo –dijo Alice- siempre te la pasabas con la manada o con Jacob, y nos dejabas abandonados a nosotros… -hizo un puchero haciendo que Bella riera- además, ahora somos más Cullens, vamos a ser la pesadilla del colegio.

-mas de lo que somos tú y yo –rio Jasper, luego pudo sentir la confusión de nosotros- Lo que pasa es que… no somos muy… sociables dentro de la comunidad educativa. Los chicos llegan a sentir miedo…

-no sin una razón –dijo Emmett- pero no es raro para nosotros, en Montana también causábamos algo de pánico, ¿no Rose? –ella asintió riendo

-¿y en que auto iremos? –Pregunto ella desviando el tema a los vehículos- no creo que sea normal que lleguemos en un Lamborgini o en el M3… -luego miro a Emmett- y ni loca llegare en un Jeep.

-pues… nosotros solíamos usar la camioneta –dijo Alice pensando- tal vez podríamos llegar en tu coche Rosalie, alegando que tenemos unos hermanastros ricos –soltó una carcajada, claro, pero no mas ricos que ellos- o podemos usar el Volvo de Edward.

-como quieran –les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-yo iré en Antho… quiero decir, en mi moto –dijo Bella retractándose par a no molestarme. Y no, no me molesto, eso era normal para ella y no lo hacía con doble intención.

-aun no me respondes Bella… ¿me dejaras usar a _Anthony_? –ella uso el nombre para molestarme.

-bueno… jamás se lo presto a nadie… pero veo que tienes un amor por los buenos autos –sonrió- así que, de acuerdo. Puedes usarla. –luego volteo a ver a su padre quien inmediatamente poso toda la atención en ella- pero no le digas a Aro que la moto es usada por alguien mas que yo, ¿eh?

-¿Aro? –pregunto Esme. Hasta ese momento estaba fascinada con la pequeña chica y hace pocos segundos estaba jugando con su cabello chocolate. Al escuchar el nombre del jefe de los Vulturis se puso alerta.

.

_"entonces el doctor si tiene algo que ver con la mafia italiana…"_ las cavilaciones en mi cabeza salieron de nuevo como cuando estábamos en Montana.

-no seas tonto Edward –soltó Alice riendo, Jasper me miro preguntándome en su mente que era lo que pasaba.

-aquí el lector de mentes –dijo ella entre risitas. Pude sentir como Bella se tensaba al saber que yo podía leer las mentes, se sonrojo y siguió con su manzana- creyó desde hace tiempo que tú eras un Vulturi Carlisle… -siguió riendo y Jasper también la acompaño esta vez.

-no, claro que no –se apresuro a decir el interpelado sacudiendo la cabeza- me disculpo si hice ver eso. Pero, en realidad, debo decirles que, con los Vulturis yo… viví hace dos siglos, son muy amigos míos –después miro a su hija- cuando Bella nació ellos se enteraron de alguna manera. Al principio temí que… la consideraran un peligro, ya que jamás se había visto un hibrido. Pero para sorpresa de todos nosotros…. Aro quedo hechizado por esta pequeña. Quería tanto estar con ella que nos ofreció vivir con ellos en Italia, como no aceptamos me hizo prometer que su "nieta" lo visitaría todos los veranos durante dos semanas.

Así que ahí era donde estaba cuando Esme dijo que estaba en el extranjero o algo así. Al parecer, la pequeña Cullen gozaba de lujos que le proporcionaba su "abuelo".

-y no solo él, también Caius y Marco –dijo Alice sonriendo- los tres la consienten demasiado. Es la hibrida mas mimada de la historia. –le sonrió a su hermana con tanto afecto que las palabras no sonaron como un insulto.

-fue Aro quien me dio la moto –dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie

-entonces fue él quien me la gano, estuve a punto de dar la mayor cantidad cuando él salió dando una cantidad millonaria. No pude ganarle –bajo la mirada- pero he tenido la suerte de verla de nuevo.

Carlisle estaba viendo hacia la ventana y después nos miro –ya está oscureciendo –anuncio

-dijiste que habías pedido el día –le reprocho Bella

-tengo que ir a hacer guardia –le explico él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- tengo que irme unas horas –nos dijo a todos.

-yo podría ir –dijo Esme- quiero comenzar a trabajar en el hospital si hay lugar para una doctora mas.

-excelente –dijo el doctor levantándose y dejando a su hija en el sofá. Quien dio un respiro y se levanto caminando hacia Alice. Esta le dijo algo al oído haciendo que ambas rieran.

-entonces nos vamos –dijo Carlisle- confío en que no se hayan matado después de unas horas juntos –en realidad solo miraba a sus hijos- pueden mostrarles a Rose, Emmett y Edward sus habitaciones… además, pueden dar un recorrido por la casa o los alrededores. Para que se familiaricen con todo esto.

Se tomaron de las manos y pude escuchar después el sonido del Mercedes saliendo del garaje dirigiéndose hacia la carretera con rumbo al hospital de Forks.

.

.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una vocecilla lo rompió…:

-sin problemas –dijo Alice cerrando los ojos un momento y después abriéndolos de nuevo- me apetece ir de compras a Los Ángeles… ¿se apuntan chicas?

-claro –dijo Rose mientras que al mismo tiempo Bella decía- no, gracias

-¿y nosotros qué? –pregunto Jasper

-¿Qué me dicen de una carrera en auto… de aquí a Los Ángeles… El Lamborgini VS el M3? –dio Rosalie, sus cejas delgadas subían y bajaban mirando retadoramente a Alice y a Jasper. Emmett aplaudió una vez levantándose.

-pero como esto se trata de "juntar a los hermanos" propongo que sean los equipos de un Hale con un Cullen –dijo Jasper también lleno de adrenalina de repente.

-que se diviertan –dijo Bella levantándose

-a Bella jamás le ha gustado mi forma de conducir –dijo Alice excusándola- ¿tu qué dices Edward, te nos unes o te quedas de aburrido como mi hermana? –claro que sabía la respuesta, así que mejor pregunte:

-ya debes saberlo, ¿no? –me sonrió

-bien, los aburridos se quedan –dio Alice levantando sus brazos y caminando hacia la puerta.

Todos salieron gritando, al parecer lo equipos serian: Rosalie & Alice VS Jasper & Emmett. Las chicas tomarían el Lamborgini ya que era de Alice y los chicos se irían por el M3 de Rosalie. Después de contar hasta tres al unísono salieron despegados. Me pregunte qué dirían los humanos si vieran esos dos autos en carrera….

Y quien ganaría.....

-10 dólares a que gana Alice –me dijo una voz detrás de mí. Yo ahora estaba pegado a la ventana, cuando me volví encontré a Bella mirando también, sus ojos se posaron en mi para saber si aceptaba su apuesta.

-trato –dije dándole la mano de nuevo. Ella me sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta

-al parecer tu también eres un "aburrido" –se encogió de hombros- todos creen que me gusta estar sola pero, cuando se van de compras o algo por el estilo en realidad me pongo a leer o salgo al bosque un rato. –Caminaba por la sala para luego detenerse en la puerta -¿quieres ver tu habitación?

-claro –dije sin más

.

Me guio por las grandes escaleras en forma de "Y" para llegar al segundo piso. Era muy espacioso, el piso era de madera clara y las paredes siempre en tonos claros como azul, verde, amarillo crema, gris… estaba todo impecable. Me iba diciendo donde estaban todas las habitaciones importantes… El cuarto de Jasper y Alice, el que sería de Rosalie y Emmett… la recamara de Carlisle y de Esme… el despacho de su padre, un estudio de pintura que había sido creado pensando en Esme, varios baños para cada habitación… en la planta baja estaba la cocina, sala, comedor, y el living. Seguimos caminando hasta unas escaleras mas pequeñas pero igual de elegantes; había un pasillo largo y ancho, las ventanas dejaban ver los arboles de afuera y por el lado derecho se veía un rio que pasaba cerca. Llegamos a dos puertas unidas por un corredor mas estrecho, las dos puertas eran blancas y las cerraduras doradas.

-esa es la tuya –me indico la del lado derecho.- Yo seré tu vecina –dijo dándole un golpe a la otra puerta- si quieres… podemos ver una película, o hacer algo para que no te aburras… o prefieres acomodarte, no importa –era muy educada, como su padre.

-podemos vernos en un rato –dije aceptando el verla de nuevo- creo que me duchare

-bien –asintió- si quieres algo, o lo que sea me avisas… ah, tenemos que tener los celulares de todos, para poder comunicarnos por alguna cosa

-con gusto –dije y ella sonrió

-bueno, nos vemos en un rato –acepto y entro a su habitación… ¿nerviosa?

* * *

_"Jijijiji los sentimientos de Eddie son de lo mas graciosos.... la conciencia es algo mala"_

**-**Odio que me digan Eddie

**-**u.u Princess te dice asi todo el tiempo, suena lindo

**-***w* Princess... si, pero tu no eres ella.

**-**duh, mejor me voy con mi Jasper (se lo quite a Alice, ja!)

**-**bien, ire a consolar a mi adorada Princess (sale corriendo de mi habitacion)

**-**ahora, haremos sufrir algo a Edward Cullen.... (acercandose a la PC y abriendo Word)

_**Me meresco un review?**_

_**recuerden que gracias a ellos escribo mas rapido, si no recivo muchos, se me quitan las ganas de escribir.**_

_**Para la prox el cap lo escribira Princess, mientras ire a despertarla**_

_**pliss!!! un review!!!!!!**_


	4. AVISO: CAMBIO DE CUENTA

**.  
**

**LECTORAS, LEER ESTO PORFAVOR**

**.  
**

**¡! ESTE USUARIO ESTÁ CERRADO ¡!**

**.  
**

SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA(S) HISTORIAS, PORFAVOR, VE A**MI VERDADERA CUENTA**

NOMBRE DE USUARIO**: MiieL + . + Ritzu **(ignora los +)**  
**

l

l

v

**Enlaces directos? VE AL PERFIL DE ESTA CUENTA, AHI ESTÁN LOS LINKS :D**

**.  
**

Muchísimas gracias por su atención

Ritzu (antes:princess)


End file.
